


Sleepy Love

by goldhowler



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute Alec, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Parental Love, sentimental Magnus, the cutest Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Alec with little Max in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've been thinking about after reading Tales of Shadowhunter Academy.  
> I appreciate constructive critisism, since this is the first fan fiction I've written in over 6 years and I am quite out of form. But I still hope you will be able to enjoy it at least a little.  
> I do not own any of the characters.

Magnus Bane opened his eyes and yawned. The clock on the nightstand showed 03:28am. He rolled over; expecting to see the most gorgeous man in the entire world lying next to him, but found out the bed was empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. For whatever reason Alec was up from the bed and Magnus just hoped it wasn’t any demon trouble. He got up, put his feet into fluffy violet slippers, threw black satin dressing gown over his shoulders and opened the bedroom door to see whatever Alec is up to. He saw soft light emerging from a small door crack of Max’s room. He peeked inside and smiled.

It’s been two months since they came back from Idris with little baby Max. This tiny blueberry stole Alec’s heart the second he first got to hold him, and although it was a little overwhelming for Magnus in the first couple days, he quickly realized that it was one of the best things that could happen to him. Since then both of them grew to love the little boy as their own son. They swore never to tell Max details about how his mother got rid of him, though Magnus tried to feel little sympathy for the poor woman. She was just a mundane and surely couldn’t understand what has happened and why the baby she gave birth to was navy blue, but reading words such as _Who could ever love it?_ is not easily forgotten. 

But all those things don’t matter now as he is watching the love of his immortal life cradling their beautiful son in his arms. Since the first day Alec had so much love for this little warlock. Many shadowhunters would take him to the Clave or maybe ignore him altogether. But not him. He wanted to keep the little boy long before it even crossed Magnus’s mind and being a warlock himself he still feels a little stab of shame about it. But not now, right now he feels his heart overflowing with affection and love for those two. 

Alec must have heard Max crying and that why he got up. Magnus saw him applying heightened hearing rune several times already before going to bed, since he didn’t trust mundane baby monitors. His lips are curled in a soft smile as he whispers something to Max, whose eyes still glisten with tears. Alec’s presence always calms him down almost immediately and Magnus is a little bit jealous about this, even though he would never ever admit it loud. Alec wipes one of the tears off Max’s chubby cheek with his finger and gives him one of his wide, sweet smiles that melt Magnus’s heart. Max reaches, curls his little palm around the finger and hiccups a little. At that moment Alec starts tickling Max’s belly with the remaining free fingers and instantly Max starts to giggle as he is incredibly ticklish, same as Magnus. Of course, not like the I’m-in-perfect-control-of-myself Alec who managed to pretend for long months that he’s not ticklish at all until Magnus found the right spot, him and Max always giggle uncontrollably. Must be a warlock thing. 

“Are you going to stand there all night?” asks Alec softly without lifting his eyes from Max. 

Magnus enters the room and Max shifts his look from one of his dad’s to the other smiles and reaches his arms towards him. 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping my little blueberry? Keeping your gorgeous dad up half the night.. you know those beautiful blue eyes don’t suit dark circles, don’t you?” says Magnus as he lifts Max up into his arms. “But then it might finally teach him to use that eye cream I got him a month ago.” Magnus smiles at the little boy and winks at Alec.

“Did we wake you up? I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, not at all, Alexander. Though I’m afraid your absence might have.” 

Alec just smirks to himself. His messy bed hair falls into his eyes and in the old, too big sweater he looks so adorable that Magnus, transfixed by this moment, doesn’t even notice Max closing his eyes.

“He’s finally falling asleep. Must have been having bad dreams, poor baby.” says Alec in a quiet sleepy voice and Magnus puts their son back into the crib. He covers his little body with a warm blanket and softly tucks him in. 

“Okay, let’s…” he whispers as he turns around to leave the room, only to find that the young shadowhunter’s eyes are closed and his breaths are slow and even. Both of his precious boys fell asleep. With an understanding smile he snaps his fingers and a fluffy pillow appears underneath Alec’s head and a black blanket now covers his body. Alec stirs a little, only to get more comfortable, but doesn’t wake up. 

And so Magnus leaves them there, two people who own his entire heart and returns back to bed. In the morning he’s going to make them great breakfast and then they are going to take Max to the park where they are meeting Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon and they are going to surround the little baby with all the love in the world.


End file.
